The Camping, The Deadly
by drama88queen95
Summary: Bella's mom and step-dad plan a family campout and she escapes. Jasper looses control. Edward finds his singer. Carlisle and Esme get a new daughter. Alice and Rosalie get an Barbie Doll.
1. Preface

**I don't know why, I just go overwhelmed with a idea for a new story that I just have to start writing it even though I am writing another one. The first chapter is in 3****rd**** person.**

**--**

The fourteen year old began wandering through the woods. Her family is going camping in the woods because her step-father wants to bond with her. In the distance, she heard her name being called franticly. She did not want to return to that house. He had began molesting her when her mother was not at the house.

She just began moving faster. She hated him to the deepest pits of Hades. When she turned her head to the right and saw a buck running straight to her. She immediately noticed it was frantic-looking and must be running away from something. She stopped. She had enough coherency to know if it was dangerous to hide.

She made good use of the gymnastic lessons she had taken when she was younger. She jumped and ended up doing to make her landing while doing a flip around the branch. Then she saw it, there was a dirty-blonde boy that had his mouth to the neck of the deer. Before she knew it, she turned around and she was face-to-face with the predator.

All that was running through his mind was how her blood would taste going down his throat. In the distance, his family was trying to get there in time. They didn't know that by the time Alice had had the vision, he had already sunk his teeth into her neck. Edward had been hearing range and was racing to save the girl. He held his breath. He knew if he smelt the blood he wouldn't be able to resist. He was just entering the small clearing as Jasper began to sink his teeth into her. Edward ran full speed and knocked Jasper out of the tree with all of his force. He quickly covered his mouth and nose.

It was the only way to stop him. He had to stop his sense of smell. Otherwise, the poor girl had no chance against the powerful vampire.

She began to scream. "MOM!! SOMEONE STOP THE FIRE! PLEASE!"

Edward was too late. She was now doomed to the life of darkness that no one else had a say in. She had her whole life ahead of her. **(A/N: I was going to end it here, but I am nice and will give you something else.)**

As that last thought went through his head, the rest of his family arrived (holding their breath). Edward commanded Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice to take Jasper home. He began to tell Carlisle that the sweet, innocent girl had been bitten, but she told him herself.

"HELP ME! IT HURTS!! STOP THE FIRE!! PLEASE!!" At least, she didn't cuss that was a plus to Carlisle, Emmett did enough of that for everyone.

--

**Okay, if you like this please tell me. I may quit it. I don't know if I should or not. It was just an entrant idea.**


	2. Cough syrup?

**Okay, yeah so, surprisingly I do not have anything important to say. So I guess, here comes the next chapter.**

**--**

EPOV

I reluctantly took a breath. I wanted to stabilize my self so I could talk and help Carlisle with they young teen. It should have been a crime to nearly murder this innocent girl. Even though…… WHOA!! Her scent hit me like a wave crashing to the shore. To say it was painful would be an understatement. I have to get away before I do something drastic.

"Carlisle, I have to leave. You can take care of her on your own."

And with that departing word, I ran full-speed to Canada. I held my breath. Now I understood how any vampire could have trouble with being around humans. I can now really sympathize with Jasper.

**( A/N: Yeah I am flash forwarding and changing POVs.)**

BPOV

Three days. Three Days. THREE DAYS!! I had three days of pure agonizing pain. One thing that I cannot understand is where I am. It surely is not the hospital. Even though it does have the cool bed that lifts up and down with the push of a button. Boy am I easily distracted. I just now started to notice that I could see _everything_. I could see every particle of dust in the air. And I must say it is a bit creepy. That's when I saw it, there was someone in the room with me.

"Who are you? Why are you in here with me? Do I know you? Should I…." I was cut off because of their laughing.

"Calm down. I will answer your questions if you quit asking them. Question 1: I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Question 2: I am in here because I am keeping an eye on you. Question 3: No, you do not know me yet, but you will because it will be wise of you to stay with my family for at least a few years. May I ask you I do have a question for you. What is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Bella, and before I forget why would it be wise of me to stay with your family if I am completely fine and I have a family of my own." After that statement, he cleared his throat like he was about to say something uncomfortable.

"Your parents were mauled by bears. After we found you, I sent out my other son to look for your parents because no one ever leave a child unattended in the forest. What kind of parents would they be?"

"M-my pa-parents are d-dead. You have to be kidding."

"I am very sorry. I tried to save them, I really did."

That's when I smelt it, the most delicious smell ever invaded my nose and I had to ignore his shocked shouts and find that smell. Then, something caught my arm and pushed me up to the wall without the intention of letting me go.

"What is with you? You can't just push people up to the wall when you feel like it." Ha. And my parents said I had anger issues at times. I began struggling against the four arms that were keeping me prisoner.

"We can't let you go right now. We are sorry. We also know it is a bit unbearable to have your throat itch like it does." Was that bronze haired boy trying to calm me down or make me more agitated? When he brought notice to that itch, it became worse. I had to get away and find some cough syrup. That should cover the scratchy throat.

"Let me go to the kitchen and find some cough syrup, at least. Please." And guess what….they start laughing at me. What is so funny about sore throat.

"Cough syrup will not help your throat." The other one said. You could tell that he was trying to suppress his laughter. He was big and had deep-set dimples and unruly, curly brown hair.

**--**

**I am quitting typing for the day! I got sick today. And guess what today is…… my birthday!! Tell me how bad that sucks! For a birthday present from you… could you leave me a review?**


	3. Disclaimer

This is not an update to my story. I am sorry to disappoint any of you. I just forget to put this on here. Here is my lovely disclaimer for this entire story. THIS IS MY ONLY DISCLAIMER!

Violets are red

Roses are blue

I don't hate or own Twilight

So you cant sue!! (ha ha evil men in suits who are knocking on my door trying to send me to prison!)


	4. Drowning In A Sea Of Thoughts

**I just went back and reread what I started and I figured out how much I loved my idea! I had to start writing it again even though I didn't finish my other one. Here you go, the long awaited chapter 3.…….**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bella POV--

Suddenly, my head was flooded with many thoughts that weren't mine. I fell to the ground in an instant and shrieked bloody murder. It was unendurable pain. There were shocked gasps from both of the men who were keeping me in their grasps. "Are you okay?" They both seemed to ask simultaneously.

"What does it look and sound like?" I shouted through the pain.

The bronze haired angel left telling the other to keep me there. He ran off to find the father figure. Once he let go of my arm, the pain stopped. There was only me in my lonesome mind. Everything seemed to go unnaturally silent in a flash, every whisper of the wind seemed like a title wave crashing.

"What the hell!?" he muttered into the silence.

"We're thinking the same thing." I said.

"HOLY CRACKERS!" yelled the same dirty blonde from three days ago. He was coming down the hall, with a slightly pained look on his face. "What was happening? I felt like I was dying."

"This little one was having an episode," said the dark haired man.

The other man came over to me putting his hand on my arm in a comforting gesture. "Are you okay?" he asked. Was that the famous question of the day or something?

"I'm fi-" I stopped because the world suddenly changed. My body flooded with so many different emotions that I became unhinged and started shrieking again. The blonde had a black color tint to him. His body was covered in black, not talking about his clothing either. The other turned a white color. It overshadowed his clothes. Shocked the blonde dropped his hands, the world returned to normal. In my mind I asked one question, what was wrong with me?

I was relieved. The bronze haired male had returned the doctor by this time and they were conferring at the end of the hall.

"That is a good guess, my son." Carlisle (I think that was his name) said. The guy he was talking with started striding over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder, I got lost in a sea of dark. My mind was a sea of thoughts and I was drowning in it. My shrieks became desperate. I wanted all of the pain to stop. Was it too much to ask? Then, he took it off. I lost all of my eyesight and sense of smell. The world turned black as I lost my consciousness.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know its short, but its midnight. I guess you could call it a teaser if you must. Just so you know, I will start writing on this story constantly now. It is now one of my priorities. Now, REVIEW my lovely readers.**

**Oreo+Cool= Kewlio**

**-Shannon-**


	5. Like A Brother Holds A Sister

**I don't know what is with me and writing without planning anything out. Just so you know, I don't know what I was doing with the last chapter. It was just a thing I started typing and liked. Now, chapter 4.…..**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Bella POV--

I regained consciousness, but I did not open my eyes. I did not want to let them test the pain on me again. I just lay there as I listened in on the people talking in the surrounding room. They were on a subject I did not understand. They talked about vampires, and how to tell somebody that they had become one. I was confused because at some point in time, they threw my name in the conversation.

The door opened, and someone with heavy footsteps entered. I heard the chair next to me creaked as the springs felt the sudden weight. "Is she okay?" they asked. It sounded like a man because the voice was deep and had a rough sound to it like he had been under tons of stress.

"We don't know; she won't wake up. She was talking earlier, but she said nothing of importance." It came from someone who had authority in their voice.

"I feel horrible." It came from a rough velvet voice and the one under stress. I had enough of listening in silence; I had an opinion and I was ready to voice it.

"You feel horrible? You weren't the one that felt the pain that I was stunned with." My sudden outburst shocked them for a few moments.

The older looking one spoke first. He sounded kind of timid, "Are you okay sweetheart?" He sauntered forward and put his hand lightly on my arm. I jerked away reflexively; I had issues with men touching me at any rate.

"I'm fine; just don't touch me," I hissed.

"Emmett! Can you come here?" asked the father figure. I heard a voice floors up reply something like 'be right there'. When he entered, he instantly came over to me and restrained me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled. I kept myself moving to make it hard for him to keep his hold on me. Finally, my struggles were rewarded. I blasted out of the room as quickly as possible.

"Stop her!" one of the men screamed.

Two women, the blonde and a pixie looking one, jumped in front of me; they got into a crouch. I dived under their legs and got out the door. Sure there was a Bella shaped hole in the door, but I was outside. I smelt that strangely controlling smell; I let it overpower me. I was on the hunt.

I skirted through the trees looking for the biggest thing out there to satisfy my need. I found a mountain lion and pounced, too busy to stalk it first. In my mad rush, I didn't bother to snap its neck. I drained it dry before it truly died. I stepped back; I noticed what a horrid thing I did. I was appalled at myself. I broke down in sobs. The trees in the distance swayed as if someone was moving through them. It was the one that had hunted me. He pulled me into his lap held me like an older brother would hold his little sister. I felt protected and safe from the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I really wanted Jasper and Bella to have a sister and brother relationship. They will stay close as far as I can tell. And just so you know why she didn't kill a human is because one wasn't in the forest at the time. Right now, Jasper is the only man/boy that can get near her without her going off. My absolute favorite male character is Jasper, so I had to let him be the star for now.**

**Oreo+Cool=Kewlio**

-**Shannon-**


	6. Anything You Want, Little Sister

**WAHOO! I don't know why I said that… I just guess I am hyper today. I am thinking about adding a character from another story… from another author's. I will inform her before I use it. **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

--Bella's POV--

Our bonding moment had to end, no matter how right it felt. He, from the silence, asked, "Are you okay, Bells?"

"I'm fine, I think," I answered.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, but I don't know why he did.

"For what?" I asked.

"For being an idiot. If I had just checked the range, you wouldn't be sitting here as a vampire. You would be with your family, probably on your way home. But being thirsty as I was that day, I didn't think to check. Gah! I hate myse-" I stopped him by putting my finger over his mouth. He was having himself a pity party.

I said three simple words: "I forgive you." He gave me a hug and muttered a thank you.

"It's the right think to do, considering I now understand how hard it is to control it."

"I officially name you my favorite sibling," he said, breaking the serious atmosphere. We both chuckled.

"Gah! What is taking you so long? Esme and Carlisle are about to die of anticipation if you both don't get your scrawny butts home," Emmett said from between two trees.

"I'm sorry," we both said in unison. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing again.

"Can you check the area, Emmett? Bella most certainly did not get enough of her fill from that one mountain lion," Jasper continued after his laughing fit had died down.

"Sure," he replied, as he turned to dash through the trees.

"Don't make me kill anymore innocent animals," I whined.

"Would you rather kill innocent humans?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

"No, I guess not," I sighed.

"The perimeter is clear," Emmett said, saluting to Jasper.

"Stay around just in case a human slips in. She may be stronger than me." Jasper muttered the last part.

"Okie dokie," he said, and walked into the trees.

"Why did he salute to you earlier?" I questioned.

"Don't try to stall; we'll get you to hunt more before you enter that house again. I'll tell you later." With that, I bolted, leaving him behind.

"Hey!" he shouted. I laughed a carefree laugh.

-----

After I had two deers, one bear, and one squirrel, I was allowed back to the mansion.

As soon as we walked in the door, we were horded with questions from four crazy, out-of-the-loop vampires.

"Stop!" I screamed, putting my hands outward in the air.

And everything and everyone… froze. I could finally hear myself think. I took a cautious steps, seeing if my movement would cause their awakening. I ran up the stairs and muttered, " I finally get to into another room." I walked into the guest room. Then, they were back. I distinctly heard Emmett shout, "Where's Bella?"

I froze my body; no movement or breathing. This would be a game of hide-and-seek, and I promised myself I would win. There were various shouts of my name throughout the house. They then went outside to look for me there.

I silently got up and raced to another room. The room had a black couch and shelves of CD's. The room had a golden color of carpeting. There were steps wounding in the hallway. I sprinted to the closet and went in between the clothes.

"Edward, is that you in there? Did you find her?" Esme's voice echoed throughout the deserted hallway.

"No, I can't find her in any of the bedrooms." His voice came from the room next door.

"Edward, I thought you were in your room. There was a sound coming from there."

"Thank you, Esme!" he shouted. His loud footsteps in the hallway told me that he was coming for me. Uh oh! The closet door opened, and he playfully pounced on me. I shrieked with laughter as he started tickling me like a little kid. "Stop…. Please," I managed to get out through my giggle fit.

"Never." He had an evil glint in his eye.

"Jasper! Edward's going to eat me!" I screamed, hoping he could hear me. I felt the glint come to my eyes. Taking a look in his eyes, he now had a slight look of terror. "Scared of the emotional boy, I see." I said teasingly.

"You will pay," he whispered into my ear. That was all he got to say before Jasper had him up against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Jasper sounded… murderous. Did he really care that much about me?

"She was just mad that I found her. I didn't do anything. Now, will you get your hand off of my neck?" he replied. I sprinted out the room and into the living room before Edward was released.

I ran into Emmett arms and got into his lap, muttering, "Help me. Keep Edward away from me."

"Anything you want, little sister."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That seemed like a good way to end it. Now, REVIEW! You will have to bear with me and the slow, short updates because this is not the only story I am writing. Let me clear something up, Bella powers is that she can take someone else's power from body contact and use it for herself. She can also freeze time and space (that is her natural power, she did not get it from anyone else). **

**Should I change my penname? I am thinking about *peace&deuces* What do you think?**


	7. Save Myself Before I Drown

**I know, it has been FOREVER since I updated. And I'm SUPER sorry! Forgive me? I hope so. Sorry, I didn't reply to any reviews I got. I will reply here. If you actually read author's notes.**

_**To my anonymous reviewer twilightcherries: Thank you so much. You really helped boost my confidence! I am glad you are enjoying my story.**_

_**Ellie is a freak name: I wasn't actually sure if the last chapter would go over well. I didn't think I wrote it very well. Your support is SUPER helpful to me. **_

_**RoryAceHayden147: I probably disappointed you by updating so late! You have stuck with me from the beginning, and I love that!**_

_**Aims151: As I said earlier, I didn't like how it turned out. Since you loved it, I am glad I didn't go back a re-write it as I had planned. I am thinking about not changing my name because I have 3 stories and a one-shot under this name and people actually read my stuff, so I probably won't be changing my name. I'll just start a new account later.**_

**_Lastly, reader13lovesbooks: I personally love family _bonding _between the Cullen's, too. In the books, there seemed to have a lot of it, so I wanted to put some in my story as well._**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**********peace********&********deuces**********

**--Bella's POV--**

I was content sitting on my bed. Laying there thinking, I cleared my head. One thought just kept reoccurring in my head though: _You're different_. It wouldn't stop coming back to the front of my mind. I took a deep breath. Exhaling slowly, I got up and walked over to the stereo in the room. I cast a quick look through the CD's that covered the shelves. I ran my fingers down a few of the cases. The names were _Minutes to Midnight, A Little Bit Longer, Riot!, Don't Forget, Thankful, Some Hearts, Breakout, Headstrong, Dreaming Out Loud, _just to name a few. I ended up picking out _Three Days Grace. _I skipped through the songs until I got to 'Drown'.

_Good morning day, sorry I'm not there  
But all my favorite friends vanished in the air  
But it's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I _

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown, drown_

_Good morning day, sorry you're not here  
All those times before we're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, now I've lost it all_

Someone entered the room behind me. He started singing along with the song. I knew who it was without even turning to meet his gaze.

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I _

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown, drown_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing, drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing, drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing_

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I _

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I _

_Save myself before I drown  
Save myself before I drown  
Save myself before I drown_

I leaned up against the wall, closing my eyes. I slowly slid down until I was sitting with my knees up against my chest. I put my forehead to my knees and wrapped my arms around them. I heard Emmett from downstairs saying, "Who knew she would be as emotional as Edward..." He received a whack on the back of the head from the sound of it.

I heard the intruder walk across the thick carpet and plant himself next to me.

"Does it ever get better, Edward?"

"Slowly. It takes a while, though. I took me a few years before it started falling into place for me." He draped his arms around me, and I allowed myself to be comforted. I was always the one taking care of my mother's emotional pain, and now it was my turn to be the one taken care of.

"Thank you," I murmured into my lap. I put my legs down and turned to face Edward. I buried my face in his neck. "Thank you for everything."

**--Edward's POV--**

The music coming from Bella's room was pulling me in. I listened to the lyrics, trying to figure out why she chose the song, and then I heard it. She was feeling like an outcast; she thought the entire world was against her. I remembered that feeling, and I knew it was a horrid feeling to experience. I was treading in deep water to go over and speak with her. I wanted to help her, and I wanted her to be happy and carefree.

Her face wasn't masked with the fake emotions she used around us. It showed her real emotions. I remembered doing that, too. I settled by singing along with the CD. She asked about how hard it is to adjust; I could only tell her the truth. With her head in the crook of my neck, I could only embrace her like I would a sister. I could tell she was breathing in my scent, and it was calming her. I let myself breath in her flowery smell.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry, my creativity has been drained because my sister came down with her kids. One is 4, one is 2, and one is 1. They are a handful!! REVIEW! I will try to update more often!**

**All the mentioned CD's are **

**Minutes To Midnight--Linkin Park**

**A Little Bit Longer--Jonas Brothers**

**Riot!--Paramore**

**Don't Forget--Demi Lovato**

**Breakout--Miley Cyrus**

**Thankful--Kelly Clarkson**

**Some Hearts--Carrie Underwood**

**Headstrong--Ashley Tisdale**

**Dreaming Out Lout--OneRepublic**

**Three Days Grace--by guess who... Three Days Grace (shocker!)**


	8. Authors Note

**I know all of you are going to hate me, but I have lost all of my creativity since summer started and I don't have my friends to help me think of new stuff. I'm really sorry. **

**I won't promise this, but if I get inspiration and can think back to my mind frame on where I ended this story…. I probably might return.**

**Its just that I have had so much going through my head and lots of horrid things happening in my life and my friends life. Please forgive me. I'll understand if you never return to my stories ever again. (I kinda hope that you will return though.) So anyway,, since I left you this extremely pointless authors note……**

**I'm going to stop typing now and try to sort out things…….**


End file.
